


Bravery And Excitement

by arfrid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I don't know lol, Moobloom Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Moobloom Tommyinnit, OOC TommyInnit, Sad, THIS. IS. STRICTLY. PLATONIC., Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, ffs i can't make anything happy can i, maybe ooc for tommy?, rated teen for one (1) swear word, semi-happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Tommy is a moobloom hybrid who can spawn flowers at his will, and Tubbo loves flowers.
Relationships: TommyInnit (Video Vlogging RPF) & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 314





	Bravery And Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOWHERE NEAR SHIPPING. DNI IF YOU SHIP THESE CLINGYDUO.
> 
> also these are the personas. i don't think tommyinnit is actually a moobloom in real life (but who knows)

"Come on, do it!" Tubbo urged, leaning forwards excitedly, his eyes glinting with happiness. "Do the thing!"

Tommy slapped his hand away. "I will not." He argued. "It's a shit superpower! I can only grow stupid flowers! Wil has his tusks and Techno is really good with gold stuff and I'm stuck with stupid plants."

"You have your horns." Tubbo reasoned. "You can always headbutt people."

"True. But still..."

"Pleeeeease?" Tubbo pleaded, doing his best puppy-dog eyes. "For your very best friend in the whole wide world?"

Tommy stared at him for a second, and then gave in and rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine, fine. How many?" He looked back over at Tubbo and he knew his answer. He rolled his eyes again, but stood up.

As he opened his stance a little, he looked back up at Tubbo. The brunette was basically vibrating with glee. 

"Stand back." Tommy warned. Tubbo stepped back a few paces and waited. Tommy concentrated, with all his might, on the space around him. The grass. The hundreds of plants everywhere. The bees buzzing and the parrots cooing. His ears caught the sound of every single thing in nature. The dew that was on that leaf.

He waited a second for the dew to drop, and then opened his eyes and clapped.

A hundred  dandelions sprouted from the ground, forming a semicircle around him. They grew affectionately around his feet and neared the trees. Tubbo squealed with glee and scouted them, looking euphoric. Tommy smiled, and then collapsed. Flowers cushioned his fall, and Tubbo's cry of alarm was clear in the silent day.

"Tommy!" Tubbo rushed over, and Tommy felt his best friend's presence above him. "Oh my god, Tommy, are you okay?"

Tommy's eyes flickered open, but the sun was far too bright for his taste, so he closed his eyes again and groaned. Tubbo exclaimed happily, "You're alive!"

Tommy grinned, then opened his eyes and endured the pain the sun was giving him and the headache starting to form. "Don't think you're getting away from me that easily, Big T."

Tubbo laughed and hugged him, then picked two dandelions from the semicircle.

"Signifying you and me!" He said. "I'll ask Niki what it means, hold on a sec." Tubbo pulled out his phone, going onto discord and typing. 

Tommy grimaced, the dull headache turning into a less dull headache. Yeah, he's going to need a nap after this.

After about 30 seconds, Tubbo exclaimed, "It means bravery! Ooh, and excitement!"

Tommy laughed loudly, which only served for further complaints from his headache, but he'd be damned if he gave a shit. Tubbo joined in, and pretty soon they were two brothers, making snow angels in the grass.

Tubbo was a mess.

Tubbo was an absolute mess.

He couldn't believe he had..

Jesus christ, he had just exiled Tommy. His  _best friend_ . He was a shit friend. He was a really shit best friend.

He sighed as he considered for the hundredth time this day would it would mean.  What it would mean for L'Manberg. 

Surely... surely he did the right thing.. right?

Because Tommy... and the discs... he was right, right?

He slammed his hands down on the desk again. "Fuck!"

He put his head in his hands, but he knew he couldn't just say "hey Tommy sorry for exiling you please come back in", it was far too late. Maybe he had destroyed their friendship.

He was suddenly inexplicably drawn towards the item frame on his wall, then sucked in a sharp breath.

The dandelion.

From that day.

Tubbo got up, his body betraying his mind, and walked over to it. His hands worked of his own accord as he grabbed the dandelion from the frame, holding it delicately as if it might break.

A few of the petals had fallen off since last year, and Tubbo felt immensely guilty, he felt like it meant his friendship with Tommy was nearing to an end.

He was surprised it wasn't dead, despite not having gotten the water it needed. He wondered if it was magically connected to him and Tommy's friendship, representing what they.. what they used to stand for.

In no time at all, he got down to the meadow which held the  semicircle of flowers.

Over the course of the year, they had grown in numbers, reading much further than they had when they first grew. 

Tubbo walked forwards and sat, cross-legged infront of it. 

He laid the flattened dandelions in front of all the rest.  
  
  


_Bravery? Tommy was brave. He stood up against Dream, he was and is braver than I'll ever be._

_Excitement? I'm not weak, I'm not strong, but if anything, I'll be excited. That's at least something I can and will feel._  
  


For some reason, it felt like the dandelions were judging him, were angry at him for betraying Tommy. As Tubbo reached out to touch one, it withered and fell.

Tubbo felt tears collect in his eyes. 

So it was true.

His friendship with Tommy was over.

Maybe his friendship with flowers was also over.

This made him inexplicably angry.

How dare they judge him, after everything Tommy had done? How dare they not stand with him, after Tommy had betrayed everyone and risked everything to get those discs back.

He stood up and screamed at them.

He ran forwards and stood in the middle. All withered at him being so nearby. He ran even further forwards and they all sagged, looking depressing, the life sapped from them.

It looked like all of them were gone. He ran a circle one last time, just to make sure, but then fell to his knees, sobbing.

Through the blur of his tears, he saw one lone dandelion. Tubbo inhaled shakily, choking down another sob.

He better finish the job, then. Get rid of one of his connections to Tommy.

As he moved his fingers towards  it ,  it didn't wither. Instead,  it seemed to bloom at his touch. 

Tubbo laughed wetly. He didn't know why he was so relieved; he had wanted them all dead a second ago, but for some reason, he was euphorically relieved that one remained.

He plucked it from the ground, and was amazed when it seemed to bloom even more. Tubbo knew, though he wasn't sure how, that the dandelion could survive on only his touch, and his touch alone, and it made him far too euphoric to be healthy.

He made sure to keep it in his front pocket at all times, and so, when Philza Minecraft and Technoblade finally destroyed L'Manberg, it was safe and sound in his pocket.


End file.
